I Need You
by AnginTaufanGalaxy
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! Boboiboy merasa sepi setelah melihat kebahagiaan hidup kawan-kawannya. Lebih lagi apabila dia diserang oleh sesuatu yang amat mengelirukan.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Annyeohasaeyo, everybody! I'm Author Angin Taufan bringing New story here. Aku ada idea baru setelah aku melihat kisah benar seseorang kat tv but ff ini tidak sama sekali dengan apa aku lihat. Harap faham.**

 **Perhatian: Watak Boboiboy dan Kawan-kawan adalah kepunyaan Pengarah Nizam Razak dari Monsta. Idea ff ini kepunyaan Author Angin Taufan.**

 **Note: Bahasa Melayu bercampuran dengan Bahasa Brunei dan Bahasa Indonesia (Maybe)**

 **Read, enjoy and don't mind to review**

* * *

 **I Need You**

 **Summary: Boboiboy merasa sepi setelah melihat kebahagiaan hidup kawan-kawannya. Lebih lagi apabila dia diserang oleh sesuatu yang amat mengelirukan.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Chapter ini bermula di sebuah bilik. Keadaan ketika itu tidak bercahaya menyebabkan suasana menjadi dingin dan kesunyian telah memenuhi bilik itu. Hanya kedengaran sebuah tangisan iaitu sumber dari seorang sosok yang berada di salah satu sudut bilik itu. Dia sedang menulis sepatah sajak di sekeping kertas yang tercarik sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Orang itu ialah Boboiboy, superhero kita.

 _I need you,_

 _Ya, itulah perkataan yang sering di mindaku,_

 _Hanya itu boleh mendapat kasih sayangmu,_

 _Tetapi kau telah jauh daripada ku,_

 _Adakah kamu perlu ku juga?_

 _Itulah sajak yang ditulis olehnya._

Sudah satu minggu dia mula mengunci dirinya daripada dunianya. Tiada sesiapa pun yang menyedari perubahannya bahkan atoknya dan kawan terdekat, Ochobot. Mungkin kerana selalu menyembunyikan depresinya dengan sebuah senyuman palsu.

Sebuah keluhahan telah dilepaskan dari mulut Boboiboy, lalu teringat kisah bermulanya kesedihannya.

FLASHBACK ON

Waktu itu, Boboiboy sedang menuju ke kedai atoknya ingin menghilangkan rasa sunyi pada waktu itu. Kawasan itu sangat riuh-rendah kerana ramai pelanggan berkunjung untuk berlepak dan bersantai.

"Atok!" Panggil Boboiboy riang kepada lelaki tua yang sedang membancuh sesuatu di dalam kedainya. Dengan tidak senghaja dia telah mengejutkan atoknya dan membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai kedai.

"Atok! Ok ke?!" Tanya Boboiboy risau.

"Cucu atok rupanya. Fikir siapa. Jangan kejutkan atok begitu nanti dapat serangan jantung macam mana?" Kata Tok Aba yang sedang membersihkan debu di seluarnya.

"Sori tok. Atok free tak petang nanti? Atok mau bersiar-siar dengan Boboiboy? Boboiboy keseorangan hari ini." Tanya Boboiboy yang buntuh perhatian dari atoknya.

"Maaflah Boboiboy. Atok mungkin sibuk sampai petang." Jawap Tok Aba lalu meyambung kerjanya.

"..." Boboiboy pun pergi dari situ dengan perasaan kecewa. Dia cuba mencari sahabat robotnya, Ochobot pula. Dia mencari di merata tempat namun tidak jumpa. Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul di belakang telah membuat dia terlompat. Ternyata suara itu kepunyaan Ochobot. Ketika itu, dia memakai apron kecil yang diikat padanya dan memegang pen dan buku nota. Wajahnya pula berwajah hairan.

"Apa kau buat tu Boboiboy?" Tanya si robot kuning yang sejak tadi dia melihat kelakuan kawannya.

"Aku tengah cari kau tadi." Sahut Boboiboy terus.

"Ada apa cari aku?"

"Kau nak bersiar-siar atau main game sama aku?" Tanya Boboiboy sebagai jawapan.

"Maaf Boboiboy. Aku sibuk tolong Tok Aba ni."

"Ye ke? Tak pa lah. Aku pergi dulu." Kata Boboiboy dengan nada kecewa lalu pergi entah kemana.

"Maaf ya Boboiboy." Ucap Ochobot.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang, Boboiboy berada di depan rumah. Sebelum dia membuka pintu dia mendengar suara yang familiar di sebelah rumah jirannya. Dia menoleh ke rumah jirannya dan melihat seorang perempuan yang bertudung merah jambu sedang menggendong adiknya. Mereka kelihatan sungguh gembira. Dengan perasaan ingin tahu, Boboiboy mendekati perempuan itu.

"Hai, Yaya. Apasal kamu kelihatan ceria ni?" Tanya Boboiboy kepada perempuan bernama Yaya.

"Hai, Boboiboy. Kami sekeluarga nak keluar beli belah ni. Itulah kami gembira sangat ni." Jawap Yaya spontan.

Ibu bapa Yaya pun muncul di depan mereka dan menyuruh Yaya dan adiknya masuk ke kereta mereka. Mereka terus pergi meninggalkan Boboiboy tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Sekali lagi, diri Bobiboy merasa kecewa. Ditambah lagi dengan perasaan cemburu. 'Sungguh seronok sekali dia dapat meluangkan masa dengan mereka. Tapi aku tak.' Bisik Boboiboy.

Dia melangkah ke tempat lain tetapi dia bukan nak ke rumah malah ke pantai. Kemungkinnan pantai boleh mengubati hatinya yang rindu.

Tetapi ternyata salah.

Sebaik saja dia mengejak kakinya di sana, dia nampak seorang yang dia kenal bersama seseorang lagi yang tua. Perempuan yang dia kenal ialah Ying dan bersamanya ialah neneknya. Mereka tengah berseronok berkelah.

Sekali lagi hati Boboiboy berasa cemburu dan kali ini mukanya mula memanas oleh air mata yang mengalir. Dengan itu, dia pergi dari situ.

.

.

.

.

Semasa Boboiboy nak pulang ke rumah dia terserempak sebuah rumah yang dikenali tempat tinggal kawan baiknya, Gopal. 'Apakah dia tak sibuk hari ini?' Bisik hatinya yang penuh berharap.

Dia berlari menuju ke rumah itu, tetapi terhenti saat dia melihat Gopal dan ibu bapanya sedang berbarbeku di luar halaman rumah mereka.

Oh sungguh terseksa Boboiboy hari ini.

Dia terus melintasi rumah itu dan berharap agar tidak ada lagi yang boleh melukakan hatinya.

Sekali lagi harapannya hancur.

Dia nampak sebuah kapal angkasa yang merupai pepatung tiba berhenti di depannya. Siapakah kepunyaan kapal angkasa itu? Itu adalah kepunyaan Kapten Kaizo.

Ada cahaya laser telah muncul dari kapal angkasa tersebut dan ada seseorang mula melayang turun ke bumi di hadapan Boboiboy. Orang itu berambut ungu dan berkaca mata. Ya, orang itu ialah Fang.

"Apa kau buat di sini? Dan apasal kau di kapal angkasa kapten Kaizo?" Tanya Boboiboy apabila Fang mendekatinya.

"Aku nak berikan buku nota ni kepada kau. Bukan kau minta semalam, bukan?" Jawap Fang.

"Kan boleh jika di rumah ku."

"Ya. Tapi semasa aku ke sana kau tak ada. Dan ternyata kau di sini jadi aku terus berikan."

"Kau nak ke mana ni?" Tanya Boboiboy kepada topik baru.

"Aku, Kaizo dan Lahap nak pergi merantau ke tempat lain sekejap. Akhirnya juga aku dapat meluangkan masa bersamanya. Jadi aku nak pergi ni. Bye!" Jawap Fang dan terus naik ke kapal angkasa itu.

Boboiboy cuma melihat kapal angkasa itu pergi sambil membasahi mukanya. Dia tidak dapat lagi menahan dirinya. Dirinya merasa sunyi, rindu dan cemburu. Semua di sekelilingnya tengah bergembira kecuali dia seorang sahaja bersedih. Dia terus lari ke rumah tanpa melihat lagi suasananya yang penuh kegembiraan itu.

END OF FLASHBACK

Setelah itu, air matanya mula menjatuh deras ke pipinya dan membasahi dadanya. Dia sudah tidak sanggup melihat kebahagian mereka yang sangat berbeza daripadanya. Dia ingin juga kebahagian itu tetapi dia tidak mampu buat apa. Dia berada dalam kesunyian. Ya, sesunyian. Tiada kasih sayang yang dapat menghangatkan dirinya, hanya kegelapan yang dingin mengisi dirinya.

Sekarang, pekara yang dia inginkan adalah bersama mereka. Walaupun dia mempunyai atok yang penyayang dan robot sebagai sahabat karib, dia tetap dalam kesunyian. Ada satu perkataan yang selalu bermain di mindanya iaitu perkataan, 'I need you.' Ya, dia perlukan ibubapanya.

Sebuah suara yang familiar telah kedengaran dari lantai bawah iaitu suara Ochobot. Dia menyuruh Boboiboy untuk turun dan menolong dia di kedai koko Tok Aba. Boboiboy pun bergerak dari posisi duduknya dan berdiri.

Dengan tidak di sangka, kepalanya mula menjadi berat dan pandangan pun menjadi kabur. Dia segera duduk di kerusi yang berhampiran denganya, cuba sedaya upaya agar dirinya tidak pengsan. Apabila peningnya semakin pudar, satu soalan muncul di mindanya. 'Kenapa tiba-tiba merasa pening ni? Ini bukan yang pertama malah yang ke lima minggu ini.'

Tetapi, dia abaikan peningnya itu sebagai pening biasa. Dia pun bangkit semula dan pergi keluar dari biliknya. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu bahawa pekara se'simple' itu boleh menimbulkan masalah yang besar iaitu penyakit syndrome.

 **~TBC**

* * *

 **Chapter ini pasal kesedihannya Boboiboy. Cuba teka apa dia penyakit syndrome. If ada salah ejaan, tatabahsa dan bahasa tunggang terbalik just ignore ja.**

 **Pasal ff yang lain, sabar. It's in progress, but for ff *Marah* and *The inspiration of Boboiboy which one makes me happy?* belum ku dapat buat. Don't ask why. Sorry but good news I'm not discontinue that ff. So just wait. Miian.**

 **Jika rasa ff ni rasa curious, don't mind waiting for it. If mau kan review, review. If nak men*fav* or men*follow* sila aja. Semua itu buat ku senang. Terima kasih. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: What is wrong with me?

**Assalamualaikum semua readers! Author AnginTaufan dah kembali. Kali ni sambung fanfic "I Need You", Chapter 2. Yah~ sorry paksa tunggu 2 tahun hehehe *sweatdrop.* Baiklah tanpa buang masa meh baca. Oh ya, tentang review korang author cuma ingin berterima kasih.**

 **Abaikan typo dan bahasa tunggang terbalik. Thanks~**

 **PLEASE REVIEW LEPAS NI YE? THANK YOU~**

* * *

 **Chapter 2, What is wrong with me?**

Cerita bermula pada hari yang biasa di Pulau Rintis. Waktu itu masih subuh, lagi sejuk. Dengan pelahannya cuaca sejuk itu mula memenuhi satu bilik itu yang diyakini kepunyaan Boboiboy. Ya, adiwira kita.

Dia berada di atas katil lagi merasa sedih dengan posisi memeluk kedua lututnya. Sudah beberapa minit dia macam tu sambil menangis dalam keadaan wajahnya yang tertutup oleh kedua lengannya. Tangisannya agak lembut tetapi dia tengah menangis sekuat-kuatnya.

Tiba-tiba, dia menarik pelahan sekeping kertas yang disusupkan di bawah bantalnya lalu menulis. Ternyata dia menulis sambungan puisi yang dibuatnya pada chapter lepas.

 _Aku di sini, kau di sana,_

 _Kau tertawa, aku menangis,_

 _Seperti setiap hari aku begitu,_

 _Adakah kamu tahu apa yang aku rasa?_

Itulahnya sambungan tersebut.

Sekali lagi dia mula menangis. Dia dalam kemurungan. Dia lagi terdesak. Dia betul-betul memerlukan kedua ibu bapanya. Dia tak sanggup memberitahu kepada semua orang terutama kepada atoknya. Dia tak nak membebankan atoknya. Lagipun itulah sebab kenapa Boboiboy sanggup berpisah dari kedua ibu bapanya iaitu ingin menolong atoknya di kedai koko.

Dia fikir jika berpisah untuk sementara waktu dia akan okey. Tetapi setelah beberapa tahun kemudian dengan tiada ada khabar ataupun satu mesej, dirinya mula hancur bederai. Dia tak mampu menahan lagi.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Bunyi pintu biliknya diketuk memecah suasana yang sunyi suram. Boboiboy tidak merespon malah menunggu orang disebelah pintu itu berbunyi.

"Boboiboy, dah bangun ke? Atok ni. Turunlah ke kedai. Atok perlukan pertolongan." Rupanya atoknya yang berbunyi. Dengan cepat-cepatnya, Boboiboy berdehem tekaknya agar tangisannya tidak ketara sebelum menjawap sahutan atoknya.

"Ye, atok. Boboiboy okey je. Cuma tak berapa sihat." Tipu Boboiboy. Ia bukan sepenuhnya penipuan. Dia memang rasa tidak berapa sihat beberapa hari ini. Tapi dia cuma tak nak melihat atoknya dalam keadaanya macam ni. Dia tak sanggup. Dia betul-betul menyayangi atoknya.

"Oh, nak atok masuk?" tanya Tok Aba.

"Eh, takpe atok. Boboiboy perlu rehat je sebelum pergi ke sekolah." Cemas Boboiboy tetapi dia cuba menutupnya.

"Kalau tak, Boboiboy boleh ambil cuti sakit hari ni."

"Takpelah atok."

"Kalau macam tu, baiklah. Rehat cukup-cukup okey? Jangan lupa solat subuh."

"Baik atok. Terima kasih dan Boboiboy minta maaf sebab tak dapat tolong."

"Takpe. Yang pentingnya cucu atok sihat."

Selepas Boboiboy yakin bahawa atoknya sudah pergi, dengan pelahannya dia merangka menjadi bola di bawah selimutnya dan mula menangis lagi.

.

.

I Need You, Chapter 2 by Author AnginTaufan

.

.

Sekolah.

Sekarang Boboiboy hendak ke kelasnya, kelas 11-A. Dia perasan ramai pelajar-pelajar tengah memerhatikan dia. Macam mana tidak, expresinya adalah penyebabnya. Dia alami kesusahan untuk bersenyum padahal sejak kebelakangan ini dia tengah memaksa. Tetapi disebabkan semua ini hatinya sudah menjadi gelap. Dia dah tak larat lagi.

Bukan itu saja sebabnya malah kepalanya asyik sakit. Dia tak tahu kenapa tapi dia tahu ada sesuatu yang tak kena pada dirinya. Dan kalau dia tidak menahannya dah pasti dia jatuh pengsan di tengah-tengah koridor dan membuatkan keadaan kecoh.

Akhirnya dia sampai, dia dah tak sabar nak duduk malah ada pula orang menanya dia.

"Umm, kau okey ke Boboiboy?" iaitu dari seorang perempuan yang bertudung merah jambu, Yaya.

"Okey. Okey je aku. Kenapa?" tipu Boboiboy.

"Sebab kami boleh rasa aura suram kau." Jawap perempuan yang bertoncang dua, Ying. Boboiboy pun sedar rupanya dia keluarkan aura. Memang nyata dia hadapi hari yang buruk.

"Oh." Terdiam Boboiboy.

"Kau ada masalah ke?" tanya lagi tetapi kali ini dari lelaki yang berambut ungu. Aduhai bilalah Boboiboy dapat duduk ni?

"Hariku buruk je hari ni."

Tiba-tiba penglihatannya jadi kabur. Okey, dia betul-betul perlu duduk sekarang. Lalu dengan cepatnya dia terus pergi ke tempat duduknya dan duduk. Ini buatkan kawan-kawannya hairan.

"Betul ni?"

"Ye." Balas Boboiboy singkat.

"Okey?"

"Kamu rasa ada yang tak kena ke dengan Boboiboy?" bisik Gopal kat kawannya. Mereka hanya angguk setuju.

"Yup."

.

.

.

.

Sekarang, waktu Biologi bagi kelas 11-A dan cikgu mereka tengah mejelaskan tentang makromolekul seperti lemak, protin dan glukose. Apabila dia sudah selesai mejelaskan dengan amat panjangnya dia menoleh kepada pelajarnya. Sebahagiannya menangguk tanda faham seperti kedua pelajar perempuan iaitu Yaya dan Ying. Ada juga sebahagiannya melamun tanda tak faham.

Tetapi ada seorang yang menarik perhatiannya iaitu Boboiboy. Wajah Boboiboy kelihatan sangat pucat juga bibirnya sudah menjadi biru. Juga, si cikgu sedar yang pelajarnya satu ini jauh merenung ke arah papan putih dengan wajah kosong.

"Boboiboy, okey ke? Macam tak sihat je?" tanya si cikgu.

"Huh? Tekdelah. Boboiboy okey je. Pening je sikit." Jawap Boboiboy terus.

"Boboiboy nak ke sick bay? Untuk rehat kejap ke?" risau si cikgu.

"Takpelah. Terima kasih." Selepas diberi kepastian, si cikgu tak dapat boleh buat apa-apa selain menyambung apa yang dia mengajar tadi.

.

.

.

.

Ring~

Lonceng sekolah sudah berbunyi dan waktu Biologi sudah tamat. Akhirnya waktu rehat! Semua pelajar 11-A terus pergi ke kantin seninggalkan 5 sahabat di dalam kelas.

"Kenapa tak cakap tadi awal-awal yang kau tu demam, Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya terus, sikit lagi membuatkan kawannya jatuh dari kerusi sebab terkejut. Macam mana tak terkejut dari tadi dia melamun.

"Uh? Huh? Aku tak dapat. Kepala ku sangat sakit tadi." Jawap Boboiboy dengan suara yang begitu halus sampai tidak kedengaran.

"Kalau macam tu. Kenapa tak cuti je hari ini? Kalau dah tau kau akan jadi macam ni?" tetapi Boboiboy mampu diam. Dia tak nak beritahu apa sebabnya sampai dia jadi macam ni.

"Kalau kau tak nak cikgu bawa kau ke sick bay. Nak kami bawakan kau?" tanya Fang bertujuan untuk menghentikan Yaya sebelum Yaya tanya bertubi-tubi kat Boboiboy. Tahu sangat Yaya tu risau tapi Boboiboy tu tak sihat. Nak sakitkan kepalanya lagi yang sudah sakit tu?

"Takpelah, Fang. Bukannya teruk sangat pun. Aku mau duduk sini je." Jawap Boboiboy lagi. Memang Boboiboy ni degil betul.

"Kalau macam tu. Nak kami belikan makanan?" tanya Ying. Banyak sangat pertanyaan dari kawan-kawannya. Itu namanya perhatian, betul tak?

"Boleh jugak. Apa-apa saja pun okey."

Dengan itu, kawan-kawannya hanya mengangguk faham lalu meninggalkan Boboiboy seorang di kelas. Selepas dia tak nampak mereka lagi, dengan pelahan dia mengangkat kedua kakinya ke perut kerusi dan apabila dia berjaya, dia pun memeluk lututnya. Dengan pelahan dia bergumam,

"Apa dah jadi kat aku ni? Asyik pening sakit je kepala ku ni. Aku depress je. Takkan lah? Tak, tak mungkin. Simptom tu belum ada, bukan?"

.

.

.

.

Waktu persekolahan sudah tamat, dan Boboiboy dengan syukurnya dia dapat menahan kesakitannya. Dia tengah berjalan keluar dari kawasan sekolah berseorangan. Selalunya dia bersama kawan-kawannya tapi sekarang dia senyap-senyap menjauhi mereka. Itu pun untuk mengelak daripada kena tanya.

Tiba-tiba, kepalanya mula jadi teruk. Teruk sekali sehingga dia terpaksa berhenti jejak kakinya. Tangan kirinya sudah mencapai dinding untuk menyokong tetapi mula gagal apabila pandangannya semakin pudar. Akhirnya tanpa sedar, pandangannya sudah menjadi hitam dan tangannya terlepas dari dinding, membuat dia jatuh menghadap ke lorong pejalan kaki itu. Tetapi nasib baik ada seseorang yang menangkapnya.

"Boboiboy! Kau ok ke?!" jerit lelaki berambut ungu.

"Boboiboy! Bangunlah! Dah kami cakap pergi rehat tadi. Kenapa masih tak nak dengar?!" risau seorang perempuan bertudung merah jambu.

Ternyata mereka adalah kawan-kawan Boboiboy. Mereka baru je keluar lalu nampak kawannya dalam keadaan lemah di hujung sudut luar sekolah yang seolah nak jatuh pengsan.

"Macam mana ni?!" tanya Gopal.

"Apalagi, bawak dia ke rumah Tok Aba lah!" balas Ying.

Dengan cepatnya mereka bawa Boboiboy ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

Di rumah Tok Aba.

Kini Boboiboy tengah baring di katilnya masih lagi dalam keadaan pengsan. Manakala kawan-kawannya serta Tok Aba dan Ochobot menunggu kesedarannya.

"Boboiboy demam ke?" tanya Yaya kepada Tok Aba yang tengah menyentuh kepala dahi cucunya.

"Tak juga. Panas sikit je." Jawab Tok Aba.

"Habis tu, apasal dia jadi macam ni?" tanya Fang pula.

"Hmm...aku rasa ada sesuatu Boboiboy rahsiakan dari kita. Betul tak?" pikir Ying.

"Hmm...ada logiknya. Lagipun sejak kebelakangan ni dia jarang nak lepak dengan kamu, kan?" ujar Ochobot pula.

Kini mereka tahu ada sesuatu yang menganggu kawan baik mereka. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara, rupanya Boboiboy sudah sedar!

"Ugh~ Apa dah jadi? Atok? Kamu semua pun ada?" hairan Boboiboy yang masih separuh sedar.

"Boboiboy. Boboiboy dah okey ke? Mereka kata Boboiboy pengsan depan sekolah tadi." tanya si atok dengan lembut juga dengan risaunya.

Dengan cepat, Boboiboy pun ingat apa yang sudah terjadi. Cepat-cepatnya dia terbangun dari posisi baringnya.

"Boboiboy dah okey, atok. Maaf buat atok, kamu semua risau."

"Boboiboy, kau ada simpan sesuatu ke?" tanya Ochobot terus.

"Eh? Mana ada Ochobot. Aku okey lah."

"Janganlah nak tipu, Boboiboy. Dah jelas kot kau simpan sesuatu. Kau dah tak nak lepak dengan kitorang." Sahut Fang lebar. Ini buatkan Boboiboy terdiam.

"Aku minta maaf buat kamu risau. Tapi ia takde kena mengena dengan kamu semua."

"Kalau takde kena mengena kenapa mesti dirahsiakan?" tembak Yaya. Tapi Boboiboy tak menjawap pun. Dia hanya mampu menoleh wajahnya dari mereka.

"Takpelah. Bagi dia masa. Nanti dia bagitahu." Sahut Tok Aba.

Dengan itu, mereka semua pun meninggalkan Boboiboy yang sudah menyelimuti dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya~

Di bilik Boboiboy. Keadaan bilik dia didengari sunyi, takde suara atau bunyi pun kecuali dari nafas Boboiboy yang dari petang betungkus lumus dengan selimutnya. Rupanya selama ni dia tengah tidur. Akibat dirinya yang luluh juga kurang sihat, badan dan mentalnya sudah menjadi letih.

"Ugh~ Dah pukul berapa ni?" gumam Boboiboy lalu melirik kearah jam loncengnya.

 _19:30_

Nampaknya dia dah tidur hampir 6 jam. Dia pun mengeluh kesal sebab tidur sampai waktu macam tu. Dengan pelahan dia bangkit dari katilnya dan mengecah kakinya ke lantai yang sejuk. Bukan diperbuat dari simen malah dari kayu. Tetap juga rasa sejuk disebabkan udara yang menembusi dari celah-celah papan.

"Ugh~ Kepala ku pening sikit. Tapi aku tak nak baring sini lama-lama. Lagipun aku rasa lapar." Bisik Boboiboy.

Lalu, dengan kakinya yang rasa berat 10kg bila diangkat dia berjalan keluar dari bilik. Tetapi ia belum lama sebelum kepalanya kembali merasa pening.

"Alamak~ Kepala ku."

Tiba di tangga, tanpa dia buat apa-apa, pandangannya sudah menjadi hitam dan...

BRUK!

...dia terjatuh.

Manakala, Tok Abah dan Ochobot ada terdengar bunyi satu hempakan lalu pergi ke sumbernya dan nampak Boboiboy dah jatuh di antara tangga tersebut.

"Hah?! Boboiboy!"

Sejam kemudian, pandangan Boboiboy sudah kembali dari dunia hitam hingga ke dunia nyata. Dia mengelip matanya berkali-kali untuk menjejaskan cahaya yang menyinar ke arah matanya dan sedar dia berada di biliknya di atas katilnya.

"Eh? Bukan aku keluar ke tadi?" tanya hati Boboiboy. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan nampak atoknya dan sahabatnya berada di sampingnya dengan expresi yang sangat lega.

"Atok? Ochobot? Apa dah jadi?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Tadi kami jumpa kau baring kat tangga tadi. Nampaknya kau jatuh tadi." Jelas si kawan robot.

"Huwahh! Syukur cucu atok takde apa-apa! Risau atok tadi!" jerit Tok Aba sambil memeluk cucunya.

"Ohh...maafkan Boboiboy ye atok? Maaf buat atok risau." Maaf Boboiboy. Dia betul-betul rasa bersalah membuat atoknya sedih. Dia tak bermaksud apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau keluar tadi, Boboiboy?" tanya Ochobot.

"Aku sedar aku dah lama tidur dan aku tengah lapar. Jadi aku jalan keluar. Aku tak nak susahkan kamu."

"Lah~ Baru je kami nak bangunkan Boboiboy tadi. Okey, jangan risau. Atok akan bawa makanan untuk Boboiboy. Ochobot akan temani mu kat sini, okey?"

Dengan itu, Tok Aba pun keluar dari bilik.

"Hmm..." gumam Boboiboy.

"Eh? Kenapa ni Boboiboy?" tanya Ochobot lagi.

"Takdelah. Aku hairan. Kenapa aku sakit hari ni?"

"Mungkin kau letih kot hari-hari sebelum ni?"

"Tapi aku tak buat apa-apa pun. Cuma menangis." Gumam Boboiboy. Sikit lagi didengar oleh Ochobot.

"Kau ada cakap apa-apa ke?"

"Eh?! Takde apa-apa." Cemas Boboiboy dengan sedaya upaya dia menutupi katanya tadi.

"Oh okey."

"Haih~ Nasib baik. Hmm...Letih? Aku tak rasa aku letih selama ni. Apalagi bila kepala ku sakit hampir seminggu. Takkan lah ia kembali, bukan?" Pikir Boboiboy dalam hatinya.

 _Apa dah jadi sebenarnya kepada Boboiboy?_

 **~TBC**

* * *

 **Akhirnya! Selesai jugak chapter 2 ni! Aku mohon maaf sebab berhenti di chapter 1 selama 2 tahun! Huwaah! I'm so sorry!**

 **Okey, dah nampak ada perubahan cara menulis dari chapter 1 kan? Iaitu macam ada bahasa Indonesia. Maaf ye? Waktu tu aku exposed dengan bahasa Indon akibat baca fanfic berbahasa Indon.**

 **Aku malas nak ubah chapter 1. Kalau tak fanfic ni akan ditunggu lebih lama lagi jika aku ubah chapter 1 tu.**

 **Maaf ye, aku tak dapat jawap review kamu. Aku hanya mampu berterima kasih sahaja.**

 **Aku rasa chapter 3 lama lagi aku nak update. I'm sorry.**

 **Aku betul-betul bersyukur ada masih setia ataupun datang peminat baru untuk fanfic ni. Aku faham jika takde yang setia.**

 **It's my fault. Jangan kesiankan sangat aku ni.**

 **Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE? THANK YOU**

 **Sekian,**

 **Author AnginTaufan**


End file.
